


JoJo's Bizarre Church of...What?

by edgyfiasco (orphan_account)



Category: Roblox (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Based on a Roblox Game, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Randomness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-cest, This is just a joke lmao, unless you like it then okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/edgyfiasco
Summary: Just a skit for friends. :)
Relationships: Jean Pierre Polnareff/Kujo Jotaro, Jean Pierre Polnareff/Original Character(s), Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Kujo Jotaro/Kujo Jotaro, Kujo Jotaro/Original Character(s), Yoshikage Kira/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	JoJo's Bizarre Church of...What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friends :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Friends+%3A%29).



> HEY UH HEADS UP: There are offensive stuff involved so like,, y'know. Just a warning. Racism especially so like- AAA.

A normal day at church.

The Church of Christ...

...

WELL NOT TODAY.

Polnareff was sitting on one of the benches, just praying. That's all he was doing. Praying. This motherfucker was just sitting there.

Busting in, Abigal and Fox bust in, attempting to call someone a [JEWISH DEROGATORY]. Immediately humping the locals. Holy shit was the church empty. Followed by that, Kakyoin comes out of nowhere and cries. 

"Shut the fuck up.", Polnareff scolds the red head. "STOP!", Kakyoin balls. Noriaki gets made fun of, becoming the laughing stock. Jotaro comes in with a cute maid outfit. A cat outfit in fact! He comes in and goes up to Kakyoin, "Hey daddy~", he smirks. The much bigger man grinds against Kakyoin's crotch. "WAAHH STOP!", he cries. I doubt he was horny but whatever it was, I guess it could count as rape. Polnareff obviously seemed to enjoy the pain Kakyoin is going through. Poor man is tired of being horny. He was apparently starving too. Kakyoin cries more, and Polnareff tells him to shut up.

Random people go up to them and stare, some go harass Abi and Fox as they harass others. My God was it a complete shithole. 

The short red-haired man pushes his "lover" off of him, running into another room. Fox's son comes out of nowhere, a blue dinosaur. How the fuck does a bunny/human have a blue dinosaur as a son? Oh well, anyways; His son follows Kakyoin, watching the others rush in. Jotaro has the brilliant idea of giving his boyfriend a lap dance, and he does so. "AHHHH GET OFF ME!", Kakyoin cries again. "C'mon, I can see you're bone...~", Kujo smirks. Everyone else is watching, just in awe. "Bruh, he's a loser...", Polnareff scoffs. "PLEASE I'M STARVING.", "I'll give you cherries if you fuck me.", JoJo bribes Kakyoin. Obviously, Kakyoin agrees, since he's LITERALLY been starving. "GIVE IT TO ME 'WOMAN'!", he screams, "POLNAREFF LEFT ME STARVING!". "Bruh, i fed you Jou-", Polnareff stops himself, "I mean, I fed you eggs and a sausage.", the French man stutters.

Jotaro gives Kakyoin his cherries; Polnareff tries to snatch them away while Noriaki is munching down on them. He gets bit and Polnareff screeches. "OW!", "HAHA!", Polnareff cries in pain, Kakyoin laughing it off and continuing to nom on the cherries. Joot sees Kira, and calls him daddy too. Polnareff screams and tells Kira to run while he still can. 

A bunch of people start to bust into the church.

Lots. Of. People. 

Especially very religious people and [AGAINST OF RACE AND SEXUAL ORIENTATION].

Abi and Fox decided to harass them while simultaneously "troll" them. Calling the people who were [AGAINST OF RACE AND SEXUAL ORIENTATION], "[JEWISH DEROGATORY]", and threatening them.

Jotaro starts to seduce Polnareff too. As well with another Jotaro. Oh boy was it a lot.

So many things were going on. No one knew what was going on...

Immediately, Fox's son has had enough. 

The small dinosaur charges his power, and ends up launching everyone in the church into oblivion...

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to add me on Roblox...
> 
> iiRoyal_Kun


End file.
